Leonard's family
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: What if Beverly and Alfred aren't Leonard's parents? What if he has a family that only he knows about? One-shot [Leonard/OC] Read&Review!


_What if_ Leonard didn't say the truth about who he is? _What if_ Beverly and Alfred aren't his parents? **I don't own TBBT or their characters. I only own Jane Hofstadter.**

* * *

Howard and Bernadette show at 4a with a box. A normal box like those boxes that the mail man gives you.

"What is that?" Raj asked

"It's a box that someone downstairs gave us" Bernadette answered.

"Who?" this time Penny was the one that asked

"Someone named Jane. But get this…" Bernadette looked at Howard and he gave the box to Leonard "It's for you. Like I was saying. Her name is Jane. Jane Hofstadter."

Leonard dropped the box. His hands start to shake. A lot.

"Are…are…y-you su-sure?" That was the only thing Leonard could say.

"Yeah… Who is she? A cousin? Oh… Ex-wife that never forgot you and wants you back!?" Howard and Raj were having fun thinking of the millions of possibilities. There was one they never really thought of.

"She's my sister"

They all opened their mouth in surprise. Sister? They actually didn't know her name but they knew she looked like Beverly. Howard and Bernadette were surprised because that girl had nothing to do with Beverly. While Beverly was tall, thin and blonde, Jane was approximately Leonard's height, was clearly athletic and dark hair. The others were only surprised because they knew that Leonard and his sister didn't really talked and she was in New Jersey.

"I thought your sister was blonde. That girl has a dark hair like yours!" Howard said in surprise

"Yeah...well…" Leonard was about to talk until someone knocked on the door.

"Leo, I know you're in there. Can you please open the door?!"

They all looked at Leonard. _Leo?!_

Howard opened the door and a very angry women came in. A person that to Leonard looked nothing to the girl he had last seen when he was 7.

"Leonard Hofstadter! I mean _Dr_. Leonard Hofstadter! I would never think that the kid that we needed to drag to school would actually have a PhD!"

"And I thought I would never see or hear of you again. Apparently and unfortunately I was wrong!"

"I've been looking for you for years! You are a very hard person to find, you know? Besides I thought you would go with a career in sports… not at Physics! You hated school! What happened?"

They all looked at each other. _Sports?! Leonard!? What's going on?!_

"Well I went to live with the Witch so… Sports were out the window and… I needed to study if I wanted… I don't know… to those people to pretend like I lived there!"

"You…you lived with the Witch! OH MY GOD! And you survived!"

Sheldon had to ask

"The witch. Who would call her child "The Witch?"

"The witch is Beverly. That's how we used to call her when we were kids." Leonard said calmly.

"Hold on. How is she your sister and when you went to _live_ with Beverly? She's your mother! You always lived with her!" Raj asked something everyone was thinking. I mean no one was understanding what was happening!

Jane was the one that answered

"Our parents died when we were kids. I was 9 and Mickey, our brother, was 10. Alfred was our uncle. Our dad's brother. Beverly was our aunt through marriage. Our dad and Alfred promised each other they would take care of us if something happened. Oh…and we had a sister, Lindsey, she was 3 when all of this happened. I don't even know what happened to her…" Jane said sadly

"Well she wanted to come with me to New Jersey but she stayed in Hawaii. After that we lost contact. I saw her again a couple of years ago but she didn't want to talk to me. It's not like I abandoned her. I called but she never really wanted to talk."

"Where is she now?"

"If you find her… tell her I want to talk to her. You know if you two didn't just left things would be better. She wouldn't be mad and I would not want to leave this room right now."

"I'm sorry ok? It's not like we had a choice."

"You could have taken us. Right?" Leonard seemed like a little kid again. Like the one Jane left all those years back

"I wanted to but Mickey…he said it would be better if… if we didn't talk to any of you. You guys would be better without us. That you wouldn't remember what happened"

"BETTER WITHOUT YOU!? I SAW MY OWN PARENTS DYING! AND YOU GUYS PRETEND LIKE IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL AND THAT I WOULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! Guess what? I remember… and I still have nightmares about it. So tell me again how we were better without you and how I wouldn't remember anything!"

"I'm sorry, ok?"

Leonard took a deep breath. Deep down inside he knew it wasn't her fault. He, of course didn't want to admit it. But she was still his sister. And she, unlike his brother, was trying. And that was enough for him to try to.

"Ok. I think I can try. Try to get along with you"

She smiled. They all did. It wasn't every day that this happened and an angry Leonard wasn't something any one of them knew. They all knew the shy and nerdy Leonard. Not the angry and 'sporty' Leonard.

Howard was the first to speak.

"Well how were your parents?"

"The best!" Jane said with the biggest smile she could. "They were amazing. They were always there in our things, either Mickey and Leonard's games or my ballet and piano recitals. Always! We needed help with school they were there. And every time we went to bed they were right there to tuck us in and give us a kiss. And there wasn't' a day were they didn't say they were proud of us" Jane smiled at a thought that came to her mind " You know, whenever dad worked late, well he used to go to our rooms and still give us a kiss and say he was proud of us. Leonard" She laughed softly" he used to try and stay awake. Mom always said that dad would take a while to get there and that she would wake him up. But Leo never cared about that! No, he would stay awake! All the time!"

They looked at Leonard that was looking at Jane and smiling like he remembered all of that. Because almost impossible not to. They smiled trying to think of a little Leonard doing that.

"What about the day you tried to play football with us? You kept tripping and falling. And we were all laughing at you. I was like 6 and played better than you!"

"You _played_ football! I was more ballet and piano. And I do remember you trying to play piano!"

"Ok. First of all I nailed it" Jane rolled her eyes and Leonard chuckled "And second of all that wasn't as bad as Mickey trying to dance ballet!"

They both laughed. Jane showed them pictured of Leonard's old team holding a trophy. And other photos with Leonard full of mud in his clothes. They all laughed.

Jane was happy with that. There was still a long way to go in terms of her relationship with Leonard. But until then… she was happy with what she had.

Later, they all left and made Jane promise she would come back the next day. She, of course, said she would be back.

While Leonard and Penny were cleaning everything up, Penny looked at the box and wondered what was in there. She opened it and saw it was old video tapes. Leonard agreed on watching them and there were old home made videos that they made of all of them. The family trying to play football together; Leonard's piano lessons and first real song; Mickey trying to dance ballet (and completely failing to); and a video that Leonard never saw. A video of his dad tucking him to bed. One of those days that he came home late and Leonard waited for him.

After that moment Leonard promised himself he would always tell his kids he was proud of them and make everything his dad did. And he didn't break that promise.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this! Review and tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
